Nem tudo é como esperado
by Ayane Blue
Summary: Sempre namorei garotos lindos e ricos. Mas quem podia imaginar que, numa festa, eu me apaixonaria e me casaria com aquele que, um dia, foi considerado um dos mais feios do reality show do Chris? Heather P.O.V.


**Nem tudo é como esperado**

Meu nome é Heather.

Provavelmente todos devem me conhecer por ter participado do acampamento Wawanakwa (além dos que vieram depois desse), principalmente por ter uma personalidade... digamos... má. Mas a história que estou prestes a contar aconteceu 5 anos depois de ter participado desses programas.

Arranjei meu primeiro namorado aos 13 anos, e como toda a minha família sabe, sempre tive bom gosto. Meu tipo preferido eram os garotos lindos e ricos, o sonho da maioria das garotas. Entretanto, eu sabia que não os amava. Acho que era só pra dar inveja nas outras garotas.

Depois de muito tempo, encontrei meu verdadeiro amor aos 21 anos e me casei com ele meses depois. Mas quem o vê agora, não acredita no que ele foi um dia.

Tudo começou numa festa social na danceteria que eu mais gostava de frequentar quando queria um pouco de diversão, onde usava um vestido tomara-que-caia vermelho.

Entretanto, eu não estava com ânimo pra me divertir, então fiquei só observando os outros dançarem. A razão pra mim estar desanimada é que meu último namorado, que eu pensei estar apaixonada, havia terminado comigo.

**Voz: **Quer dançar comigo?

Olhei pro cara que tinha perguntado e arregalei os olhos: ele era um tremendo gato. Tinha cabelos ruivo-acastanhados bem bagunçados, olhos verdes e, como estávamos numa festa social, usava terno.

Meu coração começou a bater forte e eu sentia meu rosto esquentar. Nunca havia sentido essas coisas antes e demorei um pouco pra sacar que não havia respondido o convite dele.

**Eu: **Ah... tá!

Ele me estendeu a mão e eu aceitei, antes de ser guiada até a pista de dança, onde tocava um ritmo lento. Eu não gostava muito desse tipo de música, mas agora era tarde pra voltar atrás. Ao chegarmos à pista de dança, o rapaz me segurou pela cintura e eu coloquei as mãos nos ombros dele. Pra minha surpresa, nos encaixamos perfeitamente.

**Rapaz: **Espero que não se incomode! Pra ser sincero, é a primeira vez que danço uma música lenta com uma garota!

Confesso que não esperava por isso. E provavelmente ele não esperava a minha expressão surpresa, pois ficou bem sem-graça.

**Eu: **Então estamos quites! Eu nunca dancei uma música lenta também!

Foi a vez dele ficar surpreso, mas não me importei. Nunca dancei música lenta porque não gostava de música lenta. Apesar de tudo, não estávamos nos saíndo tão mal para principiantes.

A sequência de músicas lentas continuou, mas eu já não me importava se eram músicas lentas. Só queria continuar a dançar com ele. Até que, na terceira música, eu o surpreendi abraçando-o pelo pescoço e dançando abraçada com ele. Sentia um cheiro diferente, acho que do perfume dele.

Quando olhei pra ele, bem nos olhos, já não conseguia me controlar: o beijei nos lábios, mesmo sentindo-me culpada por isso. A culpa só foi embora quando senti que ele retribuia o beijo da mesma maneira que eu. Depois do beijo, voltamos a nos encarar, com o rosto levemente corado.

**Rapaz: **Eu tenho a impressão de já ter te visto antes! Não nos conhecemos?

Naquela hora, lembrei que não sabia o nome dele e fiquei vermelha. Não costumava beijar um desconhecido, principalmente quando não sabia seu nome.

**Rapaz: **Ah, lembrei! Heather, do reality show do Chris McLean!

**Eu: **Você assistia o programa?

**Rapaz: **Não, eu participava! E ainda foi dos três! Claro que mudei um pouco desde aquela época! Me reconhece?

Tentei recordar pelo cabelo ruivo-acastanhado. Depois de forçar a memória, lembrei do único que tinha cabelo dessa cor.

**Eu: ***chocada* Eu não acredito! Harold?

**Harold: ***sorrindo* Eu mesmo! Você não tá brava por ter me beijado, está?

Eu fiquei chocada! Aos 16 anos, Harold estava longe de ser um modelo. Na verdade, muitos o consideravam um dos mais feios do programa. E agora, eu o via de novo, mais bonito do que um Deus grego.

Entretanto, eu não estava brava com ele. Havia mudado depois do programa, de verdade. E depois, a gente até virou amigo depois do primeiro reality show.

**Eu: ***sorriso maroto* Não estou brava! Pelo contrário!

Eu o beijei novamente depois de dizer isso. E, depois de alguns meses, nos casamos. Inclusive, chamamos nossos velhos amigos do reality show para o casamento. Só a Leshawna não foi, e já imagino a razão.

De tudo isso, uma lição foi tirada: nem tudo é como o esperado, pois me casar com o Harold foi inesperado, embora eu tenha adorado conhecê-lo desde o reality show.

FIM!


End file.
